


Absolutely Breathtaking

by DamienDarkside



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Choking, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, Face-Fucking, I don't know how to use AO3, Maybe not bestiality depends on what you define MLP ponies as, POV Second Person, human on pony, pony - Freeform, ponyville, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDarkside/pseuds/DamienDarkside
Summary: Second person story starring YOU as Rarity needs your help.You work in the Ponyville Spa as a masseur. Rarity is one of your regular clients but she missed two of her normal appointments. With Aloe and Lotus on a trip to Manehatten, she has you to turn to.Originally posted on Fimfic, original author uploading.





	Absolutely Breathtaking

You open the door to the Ponyville Spa and let out your client that you just finished with. Her name was Cloudchaser and she was one of your regulars. She had a thing for chasing clouds as her name would suggest, and would build up some tension in her wings. Cloudchaser worked for the weather team with one of your other friends that you had in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash. You saw her maybe once every week and you would use your alien fingers to ease a lot of stress from her.

“Thanks again,” she says your name as she walks away. “You always do such a great job! I don't know how I was able to do my job at all before you!”

“It's absolutely no problem,” you say to her as you bow politely. “You have a great afternoon okay Cloud?”

She nods and then takes off into the sky, leaving you to close the door and head back inside. Inside had cool air, and Celestia decided to make it really hot outside.

One of your two bosses comes out from her office, it was Aloe this time. The pink pony looked extremely happy “You are finished with miss Cloudchaser?”

You tell her that you did, and you were able to book her in for another appointment next week. “Oh! You are so great, ve don't know how many clients you bring back! Hiring you vas our greatest idea yet!” Aloe seemed to be especially pleased that you were able to not only please clients, but have the initiative to get them coming back again.

The other sister came out from the office as well. This one was blue and technically was the “owner” of the place, but between the two sisters you didn't think that they cared. “Ve are so proud of you! You've certainly have come into your own in ze past months! I do believe you have been with us for almost a year yes? We sure hope zat you don't make another spa, you vould run us out of business for sure!”

They were certainly laying it on thick. Sure it has been almost two years since you've landed in Equestria; but just like kids acting all nice to ask something from their mothers, these ponies were going to ask you for something. “You are just buttering me up for some task aren't you?”

“Ve cannot just simply tell you zat ve are very impressed with your talents as a masseuse?” Aloe acted all offended with as much skill as Nicholas Cage.

You made it very obvious that you rolled your eyes. “Oh you can tell me all you want, just as I can tell you that it is masseur when you are referring to a male. Now what is it that you want?”

They look at you for a few seconds, but your stone cold expression of complete lack of amusement made them change their minds about leading you on. “Ve have some important business off in Manehatten. It is a training program to help us become better in our Spa!” Aloe broke down first.

“Ve vould send you in our stead, but to be honest ve need you here more zen ve need you there. Plus ve haven't had a good time off except for ze holidays.” Lotus seemed to look actually desperate.

You sigh deeply, that explained why only you had one more appointment in the afternoon and only walk-ins for the weekend. “What time are you leaving and what time are you coming back?”

“Ve are leaving on a train in about half an hour and ve vill be back on Monday at noon!” Aloe looked more hopeful that you are having a conversation about it.

“I'm assuming you are hiding bags in your office so you can get out as soon as possible in case this went south?”

They looked at each other nervously and made a tiny laugh. “Maybe?” That was exactly in stereo.

You tell them to get going and to leave you the key. You also tell them that you want claim to all tips today without question. In your generosity of your time as well as closing and opening the store they agreed. This gave you exactly an hour before your next appointment. Both the spa twins left in earnest, giving you a verbal checklist that you knew already. It didn't stop them from going on and on about it like you haven't helped them close for almost a year. Soon enough they left their shop and you were left alone to your own devices. That just so happened to be lunch.

Quietly thanking Celestia for increasing relationships and trade with the Griffons, you sit back an eat into a ham sandwich. Yes, you were eating meat. You being hired here in the last year wasn't the only thing to be the best thing that has ever happened to you. In the same week, a Griffon caravan set up shop here in Ponyville and with enough convincing you got the winged creature to give you some beef and ham. It was the best thing ever, even now as you sit back you think about the past.

You came into Equestria roughly two years ago through means you still aren't sure about. You do know that the ponies warmed up to you really quickly after Princess Celestia and Luna told them that you weren't going to eat everyone. When you were a six-foot beast towering over three-foot-five ponies, they get scared easy.

After a month of staying at Canterlot Castle, you were deemed educated, harmless and civil. You started to live in Ponyville where you met the Elements of Harmony upon the princess' request. After working as a freelance handyman for a few months you got a house. After fixing the barn in Sweet Apple Acres you were offered a job there. That lasted six months before you figured that you never wanted to see an apple again and went out to get a less labour-inclined job. Not that you didn't actually hate apples. You liked them a lot, and Applejack was a good friend. In fact Twilight Sparkle and the other elements were good friends to you. During the week you still helped Applejack with the farm, as well as help Fluttershy with her animals. On Thursdays you studied with Twilight Sparkle and played chess against her. Pinkie Pie was your morning routine as you picked up a muffin and a coffee to wake up to. Lastly, you would have Rarity as a client in the Spa on Fridays as well as visit her boutique when she requested you to model for her.

In fact she was your last appointment for the day. It was quite different than when she brought Fluttershy in on their visits together. She had a massage as well as a mud-bath, a hooficure, sauna and yoga planned. You figured you should have to have her go solo on yoga this time. Pony yoga wasn't even close to human yoga and you found that to be bullshit anyways. What was odd was that she specifically made sure that you were the one to service her today, apart from yoga of course. Usually she didn't care who she got since you and the sisters were good at different things. Your massages were the best, Aloe's hooficures were top-notch and Lotus's meditation and yoga classes were sought after by many. This time she was very specific. This also came after she missed two weeks of being at the Spa, which is very, very unlike her.

You switched to thinking about this more as you finished up your sandwich. Rarity definitely took the previous Friday before lat away from the Spa because of her estrus. Sure that unnerved you slightly when you first heard about it, but you weren't affected by it at all. Why would you hold that against ponies? As long as they didn't try to rape you, whatever right? Either way whenever a mare went into it they kept themselves away from other ponies or got laid. You were even asked by a pony if you could “help” her out. That pony was Lyra and you let her down easy. It was several months after you got to Equestria and you weren't comfortable with breaking that species barrier yet.

Now? Now if she asked you she wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Two years without any sexual attention whatsoever has made you has made you take that barrier down. That long without actual affection at all just made you feel lonely. You had a lot in this world. You even had your own house! It just seemed empty and you felt like it was probably time to see if any of these ponies would like to date you. Maybe Lyra would like another chance!

It would certainly help with your job too. Not just once have you taken a peek at some of the more personal parts of your clients as you massaged their lower backs and gripped their flanks. Sure it was a huge breach of trust, but they had their heads down and forwards. Plus pony flank felt great and they didn't mind you grabbing. Then again they did expect it since it was your job to rub them up.

You didn't feel bad about it for long.

Wiping crumbs off your dress shirt you went about wasting time before Squiggletail showed up. There was a knock on the door however and you quickly went to open it up. “Welcome to the Ponyville spa! How may I help yo-” It was Rarity, she was early. “Oh hello Rarity! I didn't expect you to come for ten more minutes!”

“Oh! Well I decided it might be a good idea to come by a little bit earlier to keep you some company as friends before we went about our business!” Rarity smiled as she walked into the spa.

“So we aren't friends when I give you a hooficure?” You give her a mock look of offence, which you were totally convinced was better than Aloe's act.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and laughed. “Why darling! That's when we are best friends!”

You laughed as you lead her to a room with a massage table and a chair. It had candles as well as different oils and such for your client's wishes. Rarity jumped up and sat down to talk as you went about setting up for her. You made small talk first before you asked her about her business. She lit up like a firework and went on about how she was talking to some pony here and some pony there about this thing and that. You didn't understand much about fashion, and she knew that. However she appreciated you listening without complaining and she thanked you for it after a while. You told her it was nothing, your ex wouldn't shut the fuck up.

“Oh my! You had romantic interests before Ponyville?!” Rarity was all ears at this point.

You patted the bench as she laid down on it. You picked up some coconut scented oil and started to massage her shoulders. You tell her that you did, and it wasn't going well. You started to hate your ex. Though you were sad you couldn't be with your family anymore, you were certainly happy to be away from that dominating bitch. “I swear I didn't know why I was with her for that long. Sometimes she would just fight about nothing and I would just want to choke her out.”

“Why dear, I wouldn't want you to be in the dungeons or anything like that! Good for you that you got away in some form.” She laughed a bit but there was something in her voice that seemed off. You chalked it up for making a lightly dark remark to a mare who liked civility.

With a deep sigh and a small hint of sadness she did whisper to you. “I did miss this though.”

“My amazing fingers or me threatening a human that doesn't exist anymore?”

She giggled as she lazily smacked your leg. “You dear. You hold a decent conversation. You also listen really well, even if it is your job.”

You pat her on the back reassuringly. “Don't worry about it Rares. We have been friends for quite some time now and you've been great to me ever since I got here. I would be a terrible friend if I didn't give you some of my time as you have for me. I still have that scarf from last winter hanging on my door just waiting to be used soon.”

She hummed in satisfaction as you worked on her back. She started moving her legs after you get lower. It got to a point where you had to put a hand on her lower spine. “Rarity, is everything okay? I didn't hit a nerve or a bruise did I?”

She paused for a bit, long enough for you to ask again if she was alright. She took a deep breath and sat up, though her head was down and focused to the floor. She said your name softly, causing you be even more worried. “Rarity, is everything alright? You can tell me, I won't mind hearing it.”

She took a few more deep breaths with her eyes closed before she looked at you with an almost hurt expression. “I can tell you anything without you judging me right?”

Well that was left-field. You assured her that she could. Apart from client-masseur confidentiality which you totally didn't make up just now, she also was a good friend and would want to help her if she needed it. “Okay that's... that's good darling. I just don't have anyone else to turn to. You are the only pon-person, excuse me, who can help me.”

“Really? What is is that you want? I'm all ears.” You grab a chair and sat down beside her.

“Well, you know the reason why I wasn't here the week before last correct?” You nod your head. “Well then you know I was in estrus. However, unlike most mares I have a more... difficult time dealing with it.”

This made you a bit nervous. This was a particularly personal subject. If she was talking to you about this she probably really did need your help. Your slightly naughty mind wondered if 'help' included your dick. You kept that to yourself and genuinely wanted to be supportive in any case. “Not to insinuate anything Rarity, but you are quite a beautiful mare. I'm sure you'd have no trouble in finding a stallion to... well help you.”

She smiled, most likely at your compliment. “Thanks, I know you don't mean anything by it, and that's not my problem. Even if I did have,” she paused, “a stallion, I would still have this issue.”

“Well what could I offer that you needed me for? I'm not exactly a stallion.” Rarity looked back up at you and her smile disappeared.

“Well, as I have said I am not like most mares. I have a particular... need. A fetish I have yet to fulfil...” Rarity barely was able to choke that out. “I am, well I am still unsatisfied. It hasn't been this bad and has never lasted longer than my cycle before. It's been affecting my work.”

She was also staring at your hands, did she develop a hand fetish since you came by? Maybe she looked at minotaurs? Wait, didn't they have hooves as well? You never met a minotaur and you couldn't remember. You smiled at her and then she stared at your teeth. Did you have something in them? Maybe she had a predator fetish! That would make more sense if this has been going on for a while.

Wait, were you about to score some with Rarity?

“Before I tell you more I need your assurance that you will help me. We've been friends for a while and I am comfortable with this. Though I would prefer a few dates first before I asked you for this particular thing. I promise you that if this goes well... well I would like you to also try to be my special somepony.” She looked into your eyes with a gentle smile. “I won't judge you if you want to take a moment to think. I do believe I may have said too much at once but it was in the moment you know? It made me so nervous to ask that I didn't come in last Friday, to which I am sorry about.”

Wow. That was a Hiroshima and Nagasaki on your fucking brain. Rarity wanted you to go out with her, but she has a fetish that she needed to be filled. This obviously meant that if she wanted a relationship, this kink of hers was a make-or-break with her. This was probably why she has been single for so long. She was stunning, and you thought that even before you considered boning a pony. She obviously trusted you enough that she not only wanted you to probably fuck her, but also do this really kinky thing with her as well before you were even dating.

You took a deep breath and exhaled. You fell into a new world. You've started from scratch and have even bought a house. You've wanted to try a relationship for a while and this mare was practically begging for your help. If this didn't work then you'd be friends, and if this did work you'd be with Rarity. You were both adults and this was completely consensual. That marks off all the checks on your completely bullshit list you just made up.  
You were making a bunch of things up today weren't you?

You threw every fuck you had to give out the window. “Rarity, I'm going to be honest. I have been considering trying out a relationship recently.” She seemed almost heartbroken, as if it wasn't her you'd choose now. “If you do want to give me the chance of dating you, then I guess it is completely fair that I help you. If we were going to date I guess this would come up anyways.”

She relaxed completely and gave a nervous chuckle. “Oh thank Celestia! Well... I just don't want you to think I am a freak when I ask you this.”

You laughed. “I'm a bipedal and extremely evolved ape in a land of talking ponies. Between you and me I'm the freak.”

“Oh don't say that darling! You are a marvellous human! I wouldn't ask you to be my coltfriend unless I really did like you.” She put a hoof on your arm, then looks slightly confused. “Stallion? Somehuman?"

“Coltfriend is fine, but humans say 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'.” You place your hand on it and she shivers slightly, biting her lower lip. “Thanks Rarity. Now I don't want to sound too anxious, but do you want to go back you your house?”

Her magic shuts the blinds that let the sun's light shine in. “No, I planned this after last Friday's fiasco with myself. I overheard Aloe and Lotus talking about their trip. You have today off after me correct?” You nod to her. “Then how about... well here? I guess if I am going to do this, one more kink can't hurt right?”

“Of course not!” You smile as you raise a hand to her cheek, to which she leans into and nuzzles.

“Now I...” she still seemed unsure about telling you until she saw your reassuring smile. “I have an asphyxiation fetish. I've tried to get off by myself but it needs to be someone else in control. I need you to choke me until I almost pass out. I need you to be rough and I need you to dominate me.”

What? Holy shit! That is hot? You took a few seconds to let it process in your head. You really did think about it too. Then you felt the tightness in your pants and your heart almost started to beat right out of your chest. Yup. This was hot. You just possibly found a new fetish as well.

“Are you okay? You aren't going to back out are yo-” she was silenced by you pressing your lips forcefully against hers.

She moaned heavily in your mouth as you slip your tongue between her teeth. She starts to fight back with hers as she runs her tongue over your much sharper ivories. She shuddered as she wrapped her arms around your neck as you bent more into the kiss. She broke it off, breathing heavily. “Darling... did you just eat meat before I got here?”

“Yes, sorry did you want me to use a mint or something?” You stroked her cheek as your hand rubbed her back. She was on her hind legs sitting up to hold you.

“Oh sweet Celestia no.” Rarity practically attacked you as she brought you in for another lustful kiss.

Your hands started roaming her familiar body before you got to unknown territory. Before you even touched her your fingers got wet and you could feel the heat coming off of her. You slipped your hand down and slid a finger across her wet slit. Her moaning increased and she started to move against it. You slipped a finger inside and you were surprised to find she was incredibly tight and gripped your digit as if to not let it go.

“Darling, your clothes need to be off if this is going to work,” she said with a playful smile after you teased her a bit.

Her horn lit up and ripped your shirt off your chest as you dropped your pants. Before you could even put your hand in the waistband of your boxers, a glow outlined them as she got low on the table. You took your hands off and inched closer to her, helped along also by her magic moving you as well. She licked her lips as her magic actually stroked you though your underwear. “My, it seems you are a big as a stallion.”

You had to admit you didn't think so. You didn't know, not like you wanted to check out horse cock. “Really? That was actually a concern of mine.”

“No dear, you are quite taller than us and this is just what I wanted to have. Now let's see what else is new.”

Rarity tugged down your boxers and stared at your member before kissing the tip. You moan out loud as she takes her time to drag her tongue across every inch. She goes down to your balls before coming back up to the tip, even giving it a little kiss. “Now the motion for you to let me breathe will be three taps on your arm okay?”

You nod in agreement, though you don't know why she would want to tell you just yet. You came to realization as she started to suck you off, getting further down your shaft until her nose touched your stomach. You revel in the sensations as you place a hand on her horn, rubbing it as she moans on your rod in approval. Her throat felt amazing, gently massaging all over your cock in an even motion as she tries to swallow. She pulls back and she rubs her tongue all over your tip before popping off one more time.  
“By the way, how long do humans last?” Rarity asks innocently as she not-so-innocently trails down to give your testicles a few teasing licks.

“I'll last long enough to get you off several times.” you may have sounded cocky, but form what you hear stallions last about thirty seconds to a minute. Tops.

She shudders once more before she starts sucking your cock again. You start thrusting a bit into her mouth slowly to match her movements. After a few pumps she stops moving her head. You take that as a sign to take the lead and you start slowing down your thrusts in order to not literally fuck her throat out. You feel her snout press against your stomach, her horn gently poking you as you hilt inside her maw. You grind slightly and you can feel her trying to suck a few breaths in but your girth has sealed her throat shut. You pull out a bit and she sucks in a breaths as she lightly coughs and gags on your shaft.

Now she could probably gut you accidentally with her horn if she choked and bounced her head. You grab her and flip her onto her back. She squeaked as she kept lightly sucking your cock, you didn't bother removing yourself from her wet mouth.  
With Rarity on her back on the massage table, you could pretty much see all of her. She was trying to cover herself up with her well-tended tail, but you could clearly see how much into this she really was. You place your hands on both sides of her chest and she wrapped her forelegs around your arms as you begin to enjoy yourself again.

With this new angle, not only was there no chance of Rarity accidentally goring you, but you could see the lump of your dick slide down her throat. Silently swearing to a God that didn't exist in this world, you proceed to get back into her esophagus again. Your balls tapped her nose and she had just enough space to breathe deeply before you hilt completely into her throat. Not that you got off on her smelling you, but you were pleasured by the deep moan that came from her as she enjoyed your scent.

Taking a few experimental thrusts you got a good handle on the few precious inches you could move that still stopped the white mare from breathing. After close to twenty seconds you felt her sputtering on your shaft as she tried to suck air into her lungs. It felt absolutely amazing and you pushed in as deep as you could as she gripped your arms with her forelegs tighter. Her hind legs twitched and moved as if that would help her get away from your strong grip. Her movements were starting to get more desperate. Of course every move, attempted cough and moan only proceeded to please you further and you made sure to keep her lips against the bottom of your member. This felt fucking fantastic as well as so goddamn wrong. Never in your life would you be able to experience something like this. Her attempts to dislodge your meat from her throat weakened and her legs twitched slightly before they stopped moving altogether.

You felt three extremely weak taps on your arm.

You pull back enough for her to take some breaths again. She coughed, sputtered and wheezed on your cock, saliva coating your member and probably falling onto her face. You briefly considered pulling out to see if she was okay, but that notion was stopped as you felt her tongue caress you. You thrust back in slowly before pulling out a bit. She quickly learned in her oxygen-deprived state that she had to breathe in time with her thrusts if she wanted to stay conscious.

Your orgasm was definitely building up. Two years of absolutely nothing but your hand compared to a few minutes of this pony's mouth was absolutely insane. The complete depravity of the whole situation combined with the setting and her skill made you almost beg for release. You press deep inside her as she moaned again.

An idea popped into your sex-clouded brain as you feel her suckle your shaft for either air or semen. “Rarity I'm close! Tap left if you want it in your mouth or right if you want me to coat your face!”

She actually started to move even more on you to get you off as she tapped your right arm like a maniac. Your heart almost burst out of your chest as you thrust a bit harder than you think you should have. She started to attempt swallowing again and you just couldn't take anymore.

With a cry of her name you pull out and grip the base of your cock as your seed starts to build up. Rarity's face is a complete mess of sweat and spit and again you think you might have dome some damage.

Then she smiles weakly and sticks her tongue out to give your tip a tiny lick reassuring you that everything was alright. You give your cock three quick jerks to finish sending you over the edge as you paint that pretty mare's face with your pent-up tension. Your first two spurts hit her forehead just above her horn, coating her magical appendage in sperm. The rest were a messy splattering of shots across her upside-down face. Her tongue didn't help her to collect much before you were finished. With a light smack on her face with your erection, you fall back onto the seat behind you.

The two of you relax in your respective seats for a few seconds. Rarity rolled to her side and gave you a very cute smile. As cute as she could make it of course. Her mascara and light blue eye-shadow ran down her face form her crying and the rest was plastered with semen. You made a goddamn mess out of her and she looks like she enjoyed every second of it.

“Water,” she asks with a hoarse voice.

The spa was here to cater to everypony and there was always a pitcher of water available for a drink. You turned to the table by the window and quickly filled a glass for Squiggletail. She sat up and coughed weakly, a bit more saliva ran down her chin and dripped onto her chest as she took a deep drink. You sit down beside her and run your hand along her side as her magic placed the cup on your chair.

“On the risk of it being completely cheesy to ask you Rarity: was it good for you?”

She laughed weakly as she got comfortable for a second before responding. “It was absolutely fantastic darling, and exactly what I wanted.”

You smile as he before she picked your hand up wither her magic and forced you to wipe off her lips with your index finger. She then took the mess she collected and sucked it off of your digit slowly. Excruciatingly slowly. “Now I don't want to presume anything, but I assume you want more?”

She said that looking down at your crotch. Lo and behold, you are getting hard again. “Wow, you are different from a stallion...” she says softly as she leans in to kiss you again.

Considering how her lips were at least cleaned off, you leaned forward and returned her affection. You mover her and yourself to the end of the massage table so she once again is laying down on her back. Her cute rump is almost hanging off the end of the table, her sqiggly tail wrapping itself around your left leg. You are over her, wrestling her tongue with yours as your hardening shaft grinds against her mare-hood.

You give you actions a considerable amount of thought as you plan out how you are going to take this mare as your own. You smile as you break the kiss and you stare into her azure eyes as she grins back at you. Your shaft was mostly still wet from the throat-fucking you gave her and her heated sex could only do very little to give you more lubrication.

You slide your tip into her tight folds and your pride swelled as she closed her eyes and gasped at the sensation. Pushing more into her you caress her sides almost as if you were massaging them. She either hasn't been with a stallion in a long, long time or she wasn't lying about your size because she was tight. She was certainly tighter than any human girl you have ever fucked. Even though her sex looked more like a human's from the outside, internally she had that 'winking' trait that you had heard about horses. Every single time you tried to pull out a bit she would grip onto you for a second before loosening a bit again. You even had to pull out a little bit before forcing another inch or two into her, she was that tight.

She moans your name as your human hips press against her marshmallow equine rump. You start to get into the motions of actually fucking her properly and your hips start to smack into her rear harder and harder. She cries out every few thrusts and grips you even tighter as you pleasure her. Was she really so sensitive and hot from your actions before that she was on a hair-trigger? You slow down in order to slam into her harder and she soaks your legs a little in response. You believe that yes, you have.  
Then you get the devilish idea on how to rock her world even more. Your hands continue to caress her sides and you hilt into her mercilessly again and again. You start to move up over her arms and she was still aware enough to give you a slightly confused look on her face.

You weren't fucking her as a reward for your services earlier. No, for you the party was still going! She says she wanted to get a fetish done right and it will be. She wanted her itch to be scratched and as Celestia as your hopefully-not-witness, you were going to make sure that it was scratched.

You wrap your hands around Rarity's throat and grip it lightly. She closed her eyes and gave you a little nod, though at the rate you are sliding your dick into her it might have just been from the rocking instead. You lean to her ear and simply whisper, “If I'm not done, neither are you.”

As soon as you tighten your grip enough to cut off her airflow, her pussy tightens up as she has another orgasm. Her juices coat your thick member even more in a vain attempt to get you to fuck her even faster.

You slam into her again and again as her eyes shoot open to look at you. Her pupils were pinpricks as her forelegs wrap around yours in a death-grip. Her chest bucks as you hold her down as you mercilessly slam into her like an animal. Rarity's cunt was trying it's best to milk you of your seed as you deprive her of the air she so desperately needs. You give neither what they want as you abuse, use and enjoy this high-society mare like a toy.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head as you keep fucking her, and you don't know if it is from the pleasure she was experiencing or not. Her walls keep clamping onto your girth and her juices were dripping onto the floor as you watch Rarity cum over and over. She taps your arm again to let her have air and you let up slightly you give her some oxygen.

Her breathing was ragged, her eyes unfocused and the most silliest of smiles were on her face. You can feel the ever-recognizable feeling of your orgasm coming soon and you decide to try one more trick with her.

You kissed her, much you her surprise, and forced air into her lungs. Then you closed off her throat again with your hands as you drew a breath through your nose. Loosening your grip again she let the air out of her nose before you give her another breath of air. Repeating the process you continue to give her forced mouth-to-mouth until you were feeling light-headed yourself.

You break the life giving kiss and let her breathe as normally as she could. You still were close to her messy-yet-beautiful face as you close your eyes, jack-hammering into Rarity's pussy. You moan into her ear that you were close and she nodded in return. You didn't give her the option for you to pull out. You weren't going to. You were going to cum inside this mare. It was inevitable and you both instinctively knew that. You were going to paint her walls with your seed claiming her as your own in the most primal way possible.

“Bite me you wonderful brute!” she was able to finally say though her laboured breathing.

She tilted her head to the side and you responded by clamping your jaw over her neck, biting softly as you thrust into her one last time. She moans your name over and over again as you release your seed inside her. You feel her walls milking you of your sperm as you vainly try your best to knock this white mare up. Your elbows keep you up as you remain inside Rarity, your orgasm fading as your twitching shaft only drips a few more drops of cum inside her. The only sound you two could hear was both of your breathing. You found it funny, you did your best to make sure she couldn't draw a breath and now it's the only thing you two could do in the afterglow.

With a mutual moan of satisfaction from you both, you pull your wilting cock from Rarity's tight sex. You move the chair behind you, cup falling to the floor and sit down to stare at the mare you ravaged. Her legs were spread wide and you smiled as you see a pearly-white drop of your seed start to slowly drip out of her stretched hole.

You finally did it, and it was sooner than you thought. You lost your virginity in Equestria, you are officially a horse-fucker. Did this count as bestiality? It certainly counted as furry in your books. You smile internally as you relax in the chair for a moment. It was totally worth it and you are completely okay with this.

You got up and picked up your partner. She cooed lightly as you lifted the light pony into your arms and moved into the room with a jacuzzi. Yes, ponies were able to get a jacuzzi but they couldn't figure out for to make a fucking computer. You turn on the jets and lower both your used bodies into the slightly foaming water.

You both relax with her in your arms. “You know darling, this is highly unsanitary.” Rarity smiles at you as she jokes.

“It's Friday, I have to clean it anyways,” you poke back.

You grab a towel from nearby and soak it, cleaning off Rarity yourself. It is there that you both talk normally for a while. As you two talk you learn about her actual feelings towards you. This wasn't just some 'if you can fuck me you can have me'. She really did find you attractive. Plus with how close you two were it just seemed natural and right. She loved how you listened and made her laugh, you loved how she cared about your life on Earth and your thoughts. You did have a bit in common with food and drink as well.

You both found yourselves just relaxing together silently, enjoying one another. Rarity was on your lap, leaning into your chest and listening to your heart with a content smile upon her face. You looked down to her. Her mane was wet, but it cascaded over her shoulder beautifully. Her neck had some bruising, but that was to be expected considering the activities you both shared. She was adorable and stunning at the same time, and she only murred in contentment as your heart thumped a little bit louder thinking of her. Plus now you both had all the time in the world to learn more.

It wasn't love yet, but you two could get there.

“I know that this is out of order, but would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow?” she asks.

You tell her that there is nothing more in the world that you would do.

“You know, I don't sleep around, but that was the best sex I have ever had,” Rarity admits.

You laugh. “Well you are certainly better than any human I've been with.”

She smiles back at you, “and you are better than any stallion I've seen.”

\--- The Next Day ---

You look at yourself one last time before you get ready for your date with Rarity and think back on the events that happened yesterday. After you both got out of the bath, she got into a mud bath while you cleaned up. It wasn't too much to do and you eventually got back into doing your job which entailed making Rarity presentable. You didn't mind it at all, you did this all the time. Plus you technically both worked to make her as radiant as she can. Of course you tell her that she always will look beautiful to you, you charmer.

Then you both parted ways. Of course you both shared a very long kiss before you did so. You also loaned her a scarf that one of your other clients left behind. Funnily enough, that scarf was designed by Rarity herself anyways, so she wasn't too embarrassed to wear it.

So today was obviously extremely slow. With both Aloe and Lotus gone, you had very few customers. Those ponies that did come were able to take up enough of your time to get to lunch. From there you went out to reserve seats at Ponyville's best restaurant as well as to pick up Rarity a gift. Then you spent the rest of the day cleaning, spending a little more time on a certain jacuzzi.

You smiled as you took one last look in the mirror, Rarity's gift in hand. Rarity will love your suit, after all she made if for you when you attended the Grand Galloping Gala last year. You left your house after making sure all the lights were off and made your way to Carousel Boutique.

You pause for a moment as you pass Twilight's library. Spike was going to be pissed. You smile, flip off the tree and continue on your way.

You knock on the door to the fashion shop and Rarity herself opened the door. She was drop-dead gorgeous, a true bombshell. He hair was done up in an elaborate bun and she wore a black dress that clung to her frame. Her cutie mark was covered, but she stitched in and set diamonds in the exact same spot on her flank on the dress. The only thing that seemed off was just a few light marks on her neck.

You compliment her on how stunning she was and she thanked you. She also joked that you looked great as well and that she had to get the name of the mare that designed your suit. You kneel down to meet her face and present her gift. It was in a little white box with purple ribbons.

She opened it up and smiled with a tear in her eye. “It's absolutely perfect! Thank you so much!”

You wrap her gift around her neck and fasten it yourself. It perfectly matched the gems on her dress and Rarity was absolutely ecstatic. You fist-pump in your mind as you give her a kiss before walking away to the restaurant.

What was her gift?

It was a gold choker with three diamonds of course.


End file.
